1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to file systems mounted in a memory, and more specifically, to an electronic device and an operating method for controlling a file system mounted in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may configure file data in storage, by using a file system of an operating system, and read and write the file data to the storage using the file system.
When designing an electronic device file system, one or more file system layers may be designed using a stackable layer according to purpose. The electronic device may mount a native file system for performing operations with respect to the file data in a memory and may mount stackable file systems to a native file system. A file system that mounts the stackable file systems to a native file system is referred to as a hierarchical file system.
Stackable file systems may independently be mounted or unmounted in the memory, and may perform a specific function or a specific operation.
A file system included a hierarchical file system may optionally include a page cache. However, in a file system of a hierarchical file system, it is difficult to check whether files of stackable file systems manage the page cache.
When an electronic device maps any file in an address space of an application program, when a predetermined file, which does not have the page cache, of the file system included in the hierarchical file system is mapped, coherence between virtual memory management structures may get damaged.